2.TD:ESC - Finał - Color Your Life
2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest – Wielki Finał! – Bologna – Italy Sponsorami programu są: Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV oraz Firma Kratex. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. W końcu przy delikatnym jinglu na scenę wchodzi prowadzący show – Dakota. Dakota: Witajcie Europo na finale 2. TD: ESC we Włoszech! Gorąca wrzawa na trybunach. Dakota: 'Dzisiaj, wystąpi tutaj 20 reprezentantów krajów chętnych na zwycięstwo. 14 krajów z Półfinałów oraz Wielka Szóstka, Włochy, Luksemburg, Niemcy, Finlandia, Litwa i Gruzja. Rozpocznijmy tą długą galę. ''Aplauz. Publiczność pierwszą pocztówkę. /W pomalowanym na brązowo Torre del Mangia Kenneth wchodzi po schodach. Kenneth: Zawsze chciałem wystąpić na tym prestiżowym konkursie. Wchodzi na dach wieży. Kenneth: I zawsze marzyłem o wygranej. Z całej siły wykrzykuje “Színezett!/. Reprezentant Węgier jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Wielkie brawa publiki. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. /Gdzieś w czeluściach pokolorowanego na granatowo koloseum stoi Beth. Beth: Czeeść! Cieszę się, że znowu mogę być w telewizji! Wchodzi na arenę. Beth: Trochę nie ogarniam o co tu chodzi ale kazali mi zaśpiewać więc spórbuję. Potyka się o kamyk. Beth: AAA! Przejeżdża arenę brodą. Wzniesiony kurz układa się w napis „да бъдат оцветени”/. Reprezentantka Bułgarii stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. /Bteh spacerowała po Chiesa ella Martorana który został pomalowany kolorem brązowym. Bteh: Ja k*rwa wygram! Jestem zaj*bista! Szykuj się p*przona Sceno bo zwale was z nóg! Bteh pokazuje kartkę z napisem " värillinen"/ Reprezentantka Finlandii Stoi na scenie. full|left|335 px Publiczność nagradza brawami. Kolejna pocztówa pojawia się na ekranach LED. /Gwen przechadza się po zielonych ogrodach Villi d'Este. Gwen: Fikcyjna Eurowizja to niezwykły konkurs. Jeszcze niedawno go nie znałam... Dochodzi do pola ze słonecznikami. Gwen: A tymbardziej nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek wystąpię w czymś takim! Zrywa jeden słonecznik. Gwen: Ale skoro Ukraina dała mi szansę – nie zmarnuję jej! Odchodzi, pozostawiając słoneczniki ustawione w napis “кольоровий”/. Reprezentantka Ukrainy czeka na rozpoczęcie. thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Kolejna pocztówka. Kimberly z Litwy patrzyła na Kościół Santa Croce w kolorze żółtym. Kimberly: Chciałabym wygrać program i zdobyć karierę. Tak, może bym była czegoś warta. Zostawia na ziemi karteczkę z napisem " spalvotas". thumb|left|335 px Aplauz publiczności. Kolejna pocztówka wychodzi na światło dzienne. /W pomalowanej na błękitno Corte Vecchia do pokoju, gdzie niegdyś rezydował Leonardo Da Vinci wchodzą członkowie grupy Drama Brothers. Justin: Reaktywowaliśmy zespół specjalnie dla tego konkursu. Harold: Jednogłośnie wybraliśmy piosenkę. Zaczynają coś pisać na sztaludze. Trent: Wystartowaliśmy w szwedzkich preselekcjach – Melodifestivalen. Cody: I wygraliśmy! Teraz chcemy przenieść TD:ESC do Szwecji! Porażkowi Bracia odsłaniają sztalugę – na płótnie napisali “Färgade”/. Na scenie, Drama Brothers są gotowi do występu. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. /Leshawna leży na trawie w pomalowanym na brązowo stadionie Juventusu Turyn. Leshawna: Zawsze marzyłam o takim konkursie! Wstaje i zaczyna tańczyć. Leshawna: Zawsze chciałam śpiewać i tańczyć! Oby się udało! Leshawna butami wyryła ziemię w napis „Värviline”/. Na scenie czeka ekipa estońska. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. W starożytnym Teatrze w Syrukazach zaczyna śpiewać Anna Maria. Cały Teatr był koloru Błękitnego. Anna Maria: You wil never Know.. To jest moje miasto. Chcę wygrać i rozsławić Luksemburg. Rzuca w powietrzę kartkę z napisem "couleur". thumb|left|335 px Publiczność szaleje. Kolejna pocztówka. /Na ławce przed niebieskim Palazzo Pubblico siedzi Darryl. Darryl: Cóż, jestem bardzo ucieszony że mogę reprezentować Grecję w tym konkursie. Do chłopaka podchodzi mała dziewczynka prosząc o autograf. Darryl: Mam nadzieję, że "Candy" spodoba się europie! Wokalista podpisuje kartkę i oddaje ją dziewczynce. Na papierze napisał "έγχρωμος"/. Na występ gotowa jest ekipa grecka. thumb|left|335 px Publika klaszcze. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. /Na granicy San Marino z Włochami, przy pomalowanej na szaro budce, stoją Duncan i Katie. Katie: Cieszymy się że możemy reprezentować ten mały kraj na tak wielkim konkursie. Katie wysyła smsa. Duncan: A przynajmniej nie musimy bulić za przejazd. Duncan dostaje smsa o treści „Colorato”/. Ekipa San Marino oczekuje na występ. thumb|left|335 px Publika dziękuje za występ brawami. Kolejna pocztówka pojawia się na telebimach. /W białym Zamku Arechich przez okno wygląda Bella. Bella: Do końca nie wierzyłam, że uda mi się reprezentować Cypr w tegorocznym konkursie. Na dole, stoją mężczyźni gotowi do wypuszczenia gołębi z rąk. Bella: Wierzę, że Eurowizja zawita do Nikozji! Podnosi rękę do góry. Panowie wypuszczają ptaki. One, jak zaczarowane, układają się w napis “έγχρωμος”/. Cypr już stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Euforia ze strony publiki. Pojawia się pocztówka. /W Teatrze Anatomicznym w Padwie pokolorowanym na pomarańczowo, na stole stoi Lindsay. Lindsay: Bardzo się cieszę, że poraz kolejny mogę poraz koleny wystąpić w tym wspaniałym show. Lindsay schodzi ze stołu i zaczyna po nim pisać spray'em. Lindsay: Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się zwyciężyć! Lindsay idzie w stronę wyjścia pozostawiając stół z napisem "каляровы"/. Kamera przenosi się przed scenę, gdzie już czeka ekipa z Białorusi. thumb|left|335 px Brawa publiki. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. Anne przechodzi nucąc swoją piosenkę koło fontanny na placu Archimedesa w Syrakuzach. Caly plac ma kolor czerwony. Anne: Dla mnie wygrana jest pisana. Nie zawiodę was. Anne wyjmuje kartkę z napisem "p’eradi". thumb|left|335 px Gromkie brawa publiki. Na ekranach LED pojawia się następna pocztówka. /Izzy stoi na dachu pomalowanego na żółto San Damiano ze sprayem w ręku. Izzy: Jestem bardzo podekscytowana tym, że mogę wystąpić w barwach Izraelu! Zaczyna tworzyć grafitti. Izzy: Postaram się wygrać to show! Zeskakuje z dachu, na którym napisała „להיות בצבע"/. Reprezentantka jest gotowa do występu. thumb|left|335 px Publiczność gratuluje brawami. Wyświetla się kolejna pocztówka. /Scott siedzi w białych arkadach Pałacu królewskiego w Palermo. Scott: Hm, zgodziłem się na ten konkurs z wolnej woli. Zaczyna kawałkiem zęba rekina ryć w jednej z kolumn. Scott: Ale interesuje mnie tylko wygrana. Wyrył napis „Farbige”/. Szwajcaria stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się pocztówka. /W jasnofioletowym Kościele Santa Maria delle Grazie, przed obrazem „Ostatnia wieczerza” stoją Jarosław i Marilla. Marilla: Tak się cieszę, że możemy tu wystąpić! Jarosław: Ta. Wyjmuje czarny spray i zaczyna bazgrać nim po obrazie. Marilla: Spokojnie, to tylko falsyfikat. Jarosław: Jaki falsyfikat?! Marilla: Czyli że to... Jarosław: Uciekamy! Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili, pozostawiając napis „Pokolorowano” na obrazie/. Ekipa polska jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Euforia publiki. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. /W wieczornej scenerii, przed pokolorowanym na czerwono Sanktuarium w La Verna stoi Dawn. Dawn: To cudowne, że jest coś takiego jak Totaldramowski konkurs Eurowizji. Dawn wypuszcza świetliki ze specjalnego pudełka. Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zajść daleko!/ Świetliki układają się w napis „се обоени”/. Reprezentantka Macedonii jest gotowa do występu. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pokazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Cenne dzieła w Narodowym Muzeum Archeologicznym we Florencji który został pomalowany na rushowo. Samantha: Ciekawe. A czyw wygrana jest ciekawa? Owszem więc, czemu miałabym nie wygrać? Rzuca kartkę z napisem "Farbige". thumb|left|335 px Ogromne brawa publiczności. Pojawia się eurowizyjna pocztówka. /Przy Wieży Miejskiej w Bergamo przemalowaną na pomarańczowo stoją Zoey i Mike. Zoey: To wspaniale, że tegoroczny konkurs odbywa się w tym pięknym kraju! Mike: Jednak my postaramy się, aby TD:ESC zawitał do nie mniej pięknej Albanii! Zoey: Życzcie powodzenia! Odchodząc, przyklejają kartkę z napisem: "Të jetë me ngjyrë"/. Na scenę wchodzi Albania. thumb|left|335px Aplauz ze strony publiczności. Pojawia się ostatnia pocztówka. Bridgette i Geoff spacerują sobie po Katedrze Świętego Piotra w Bolonii pomalowanej całą na zielono. Siadają na jakieś ławeczce w kącie. Bridgette: Jest to niezwykłe przeżycie reprezentować swój kraj na tak przełomowym festiwalu. Geoff: Nam się muzyka kojarzy z sercem. '' ''Bridgette: Spróbujemy nie zawieść Włoch i powtórzyć ich zwycięstwo. Bridgette i Geoff odchodzą zostawiając kartkę z napisem "Colorato Tutto In Italia". '' ''thumb|left|335px Brawa. Na scenę wchodzi Dakota. 'Dakota: '''To wszystkie występy. Czas otworzyć głosowanie. 3! 2! 1! Europo, zacznij głosować! ''Aplauz. 'Dakota: '''Aby umilić wam czas, wystąpi teraz zwycięzca pierwszej edycji - Moreno, z piosenką "L'Essenziale"! thumb|left|335 px '''Dakota: '''Brawo! W czasie piosenki zakończyliśmy głosowanie, co zobaczyliście na banerze, na ekranie. Znamy już wyniki. Połączymy teraz się z użytkownikami, którzy podadzą nam wyniki z krajów - każdy po trzy, czyli wszystkie głosy będą potrajane. ''Dakota podchodzi do elektrycznej mównicy. '''Dakota: '''Połączmy się z Panem424, który poda nam wyniki z Estonii, Bułgarii i Albanii! '''Pan424: Witaj Bolonio! Dziękuje za takie wspaniałe show! Ale przejdźmy do wyników. *1 punkt dla Finlandii! *2 punkty dla Grecji! *3 punkty dla Izraela! *4 punkty dla Cypru! *5 punktów dla Ukrainy! *6 punktów dla Szwecji! *7 punktów dla Polski! *8 punktów dla Gruzji! *10 punktów dla Macedonii! *I 12 punktów dla... LITWY! Dakota: '''Dziękujemy! Teraz porozmawiamy z ILTD, który poda wyniki z Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii i Fracji! '''ILTD: '''Witaj Europo! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Cypru! *2 punkty dla Albanii! *3 punkty dla Bułgarii! *4 punkty dla Szwecji! *5 punktów dla Litwy! *6 punktów dla Gruzji! *7 punktów dla Estonii! *8 punktów dla Szwajcarii! *10 punktów dla Włoch! *I 12 punktów dla... '''WĘGIER! Dakota: '''Dzięki! Kolejny użytkownik to LadyDreamy, która poda głosy Holandii, Grecji i Szwajcarii! '''LadyDreamy: '''Witajcie Włochy! Oto głosy Szwajcarów, Greków i Holendrów. *1 punkt dla Włoch! *2 punkty dla Litwy! *3 punkty dla Białorusi! *4 punkty dla Ukrainy! *5 punktów dla Izraela! *6 punktów dla Polski! *7 punktów dla Albanii! *8 punktów dla Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla Niemiec! *I 12 punktów dla... '''ESTONII! Dakota: '''Gratulujemy i dziękujemy! Teraz porozmawiamy z Rafixem2804, który poda głosy z Litwy, Niemiec i Luksemburga! '''Rafix2804: '''Witajcie! Oto głosy z tych krajów. *1 punkt dla Bułgarii! *2 punkty dla Estonii! *3 punkty dla Cypru! *4 punkty dla Ukrainy! *5 punktów dla Grecji! *6 punktów dla San Marino! *7 punktów dla Białorusi! *8 punktów dla Finlandii! *10 punktów dla Włoch! *I 12 punktów dla... '''GRUZJI! Dakota: '''Dzięki! A teraz połączymy się z jednym z organizatorów dzisiejszego show, Milekiem 99, który przekaże wyniki głosowania ze Szwecji, Macedonii i Malty! '''Milek 99: '''Witaj europo! Dziękuje za to fantastyczne show. Gratuluję wam organizacji! A oto wyniki: *1 punkt dla Niemiec! *2 punkty dla Bułgarii! *3 punkty dla Włoch! *4 punkty dla Finlandii! *5 punktów dla Grecji! *6 punktów dla Szwajcarii! *7 punktów dla Luksemburga! *8 punktów dla Litwy! *10 punktów dla San Marino! *I 12 punktów dla... '''BIAŁORUSI! Dakota: '''Dziękuje! Teraz połączymy się z drugim producentem, Quai'em, który poda wyniki z Białorusi, Gruzji i Serbii! '''Quai: '''Witajcie zgromadzeni w Unipol Arena! Oto wyniki! *1 punkt dla Grecji! *2 punkty dla Ukrainy! *3 punkty dla Szwajcarii! *4 punkty dla Cypru! *5 punktów dla Izraela! *6 punktów dla San Marino! *7 punktów dla Luksemburga! *8 punktów dla Macedonii! *10 punktów dla Albanii! *I 12 punktów dla... '''BUŁGARII! Dakota: '''Dziękuje serdecznie! Jesteśmy mniej więcej w połowie głosowań. Połączmy się z Yanke$em, który ma głosy San Marino, Hiszpanii i Polski. '''Yanke$: '''Witajcie! Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Cypru! *2 punkty dla Macedonii! *3 punkty dla Gruzji! *4 punkty dla Albanii! *5 punktów dla Grecji! *6 punktów dla Izraela! *7 punktów dla Finlandii! *8 punktów dla Szwecji! *10 punktów dla Włoch! *I 12 punktów dla... '''WĘGIER! Dakota: '''Dziękuje bardzo! A teraz Marks00 i głosy z Węgier, Portugalii i Czech. '''Marks00: '''Hello! Oto głosy Węgrów, Portugalczyków i Czechów! *1 punkt dla Szwecji! *2 punkty dla Włoch! *3 punkty dla Estonii! *4 punkty dla Finlandii! *5 punktów dla Grecji! *6 punktów dla Cypru! *7 punktów dla Polski! *8 punktów dla Litwy! *10 punktów dla Bułgarii! *I 12 punktów dla... '''SAN MARINO! Dakota: '''Serdecznie dziękuje! Połączmy się z Darkanderem, który zna już wyniki z Cypru, Ukrainy i Izraela! '''Darkander: Witajcie! Oto głosy z Cypru, Izraela i Ukrainy: *1 punkt dla Szwecji! *2 punkty dla Włoch! *3 punkty dla Estonii! *4 punkty dla Białorusi! *5 punktów dla Niemiec! *6 punktów dla Finlandii! *7 punktów dla Grecji! *8 punktów dla Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla Litwy! *I 12 punktów dla... SAN MARINO! Dakota: '''Czas na przedostatnie głosy - Vamelia poda werdykt Łotwy, Finlandii i Włoch! '''Vamelia: '''Oto głosy: *1 punkt dla Bułgarii! *2 punkty dla Izraela! *3 punkty dla Szwajcarii! *4 punkty dla Białorusi! *5 punktów dla Grecji! *6 punktów dla Polski! *7 punktów dla Cypru! *8 punktów dla Węgier! *10 punktów dla San Marino! *I 12 punktów dla... '''UKRAINY! Dakota: '''Dziękujemy, ciao! A teraz ostatnie głosy z Belgii, Rosji i Austrii poda 32Polak! '''32Polak: '''Witam! Oto wyczekiwane głosy! *1 punkt dla Estonii! *2 punkty dla Niemiec! *3 punkty dla Szwajcarii! *4 punkty dla Litwy! *5 punktów dla Izraela! *6 punktów dla Bułgarii! *7 punktów dla Finlandii! *8 punktów dla Ukrainy! *10 punktów dla San Marino! *I 12 punktów dla... '''BIAŁORUSI! 'Dakota: '''Dziękuje Ci! Zobaczmy na tabelę TOP 6... '''Dakota: '''A więc oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zwycięzcą drugiej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest jest SAN MARINO! ''Wielka euforia publiczności! '''Duncan & Katie: '''Dziękujemy za wszystkie otrzymane głosy! To był dla nas zaszczyt reprezentować tak wspaniały kraj i jeszcze zwyciężyć! Jednak to zwycięstwo nie mogło istnieć, gdyby nie nasi wspaniali scenarzyści , producent czy reszta ekipy! Specjalna dedykacja tego zwycięstwa wędruje od nas do Milka (on wie czemu :D) oraz dla gospodarzy tej edycji za gościne! Dziękujemy i liczymy na wsparcie podczas kolejnej edycji! '''Dakota: '''Gratuluję! Dziękuje wszystkim za uwagę, do zobaczenia w San Marino! Na koniec jeszcze raz Bring Me to Life! thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Odcinki